prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Shocking Fanon/Outdated Information From Old Prodigy in GAMEPEDIA???
Hello readers, I just found out that there is YET A FOURTH prodigy wiki out there (meaning we are the first wiki, MathProdigy is the second, prodigy fanon is third)!!! The link is to sa Gamepedia site and is extremely outdated, giving us some information about what prodigy was like in 2014...or possibly all of it is fanon created by some people who lied about prodigy...here's a link and a top few list of what was on there. WARNING! The Text Below May Be Graphic + The Link Is A Bit No-So Child Friendly; Click At You Own Risk! https://prodigygame.gamepedia/Prodigy_Game_Wiki 1 - Culix Have you ever heard of Culix the wizard via seeing some equipment items like the Culix Boots? Well, he was a wizard, and he was widely known in the old world of Prodigy. Gamepedia's entry said that he has published many books and history as well as that he lived in the 1500's. Another shocking thing I found out was that his cause of death was too gruesome to tell to the audience. 2 - Eve Eve (forgotten last name) was also another wizard (not a pirate, but looked like Captain Eve a little) mentioned in Culix's books, and many of them. She was said by gamepedia to be a brave adventurer and nearly died many times. An "untamed" spell even broke her spine to cause her to die soon after as the cause of her death. 3 - Millies Gamepedia has a whole page about a wizardlike monster that used to appear often as herself, but would battle and defeat her does harshly. You used to be able to catch her and dress her with equipment, but that is false. Milly is now one of the cloaked wizards you'd first meet in Firefly Forest, and cannot be caught nor is able to change her outfit. However, like most cloaked wizards, Milly only wears a few weak pieces of equipment items like the training cap, yet her spellset MAY have zero if she appears at level 52 or above. 4 - My Theory on the History District Have you ever been at the outside area of the Coliseum with the Bounty Board and Boardy nearby? Go North, and you're in the History District area of Lamplight Town. If you've ever interacted with the two shops, they always have said "Coming Soon. " My theory about this is Culix, who has written many books, would have had them published and sold in one of the shops, probably in the shop with the book covered with vines. The other one, with the Stampeed skull hanging at the top, would probably be something to do with Dyno Dig Oasis, Scoog, etc. 5 - You Used to be Able to Get Culix's Books From the old game, Culix was definitely the big idea and role model of most. All of the books he said to have published were somehow available to be obtained and read by players, each with adventures, journal entries, bestiaries, and more. 6 - Gamepedia Used References From Culix Many of the entries in Gamepedia's articles had references from Culix's books, and even had stories! I remember that one of the entries about Ashlet spoke of how rare the species was, a person named Heath kept one until dying, and more. 7 - Scarecrow A scarecrow was a monster no longer in the game, similar to Pippet, but looked very different! There's a whole page on the site about the Scarecrow, I sadly have no image to show as I'm posting from mobile. 8 - Very Little Pet Information The gamepedia site has only about 73 pages of information to show, and the only information on monster species there is about 20 species out of the current amount being way above 100. 9 - Mystile Was Considered a Starter Pet Gamepedia has recognized one of the silliest lies to be true; Mystile Was a starter! However, the Mystile page content only said that it was and still is purchasable from the Firefly Forest. 10 - Firefly Forest and Bonfire Spire Were the Only Two Recognized Game Locations The Locations Page is one of the most outdated I've ever seen! The only two 'known' locations listed were for the lands of Earth and Fire. Forward I hope you like it, and please explore the link to see what other things you can find! ~FourSevensRiolu the SHINY Lucario Category:Blog posts